


First Time

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Callum, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben is waiting for Callum to be ready for them to have sex. Callum is ready.





	1. Chapter 1

'So have you and Callum... you know?' Jay asked as he picked up his beer  
'What? had sex?' Ben asked without a care in the world, he leant back against the padded back of the pubs couchs, and sighed.

'Why are you so interested all of a sudden... you don't normally like me talking about me love life' he said given him a knowing look, before taking a swing of his pint.  
'I'm not... I just ya know.. wanna make sure your not rushing into anything' Jay said to his brother. 

'I'm not.. not that I wouldnt like to' Ben said  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Jay asked now intrigued.  
'I'm waiting for Callum to be ready' Ben said sincerely

'Hang on... did I hear that correctly you are waiting for someone else to be ready.... who are you and what have you done to the Ben Mitchell, I know... this aint like you... thinking bout someone else' he said waiting for Ben to say something, instead he just gave Jay a smile and drank some more.

'God he must be special' Jay said  
'Yeah... he is' Ben said noticing Callum walking into his vision.  
'Mate... you have it bad' Jay said and slapped Ben on the back as he watched his brother stare at this guy in front of him. A moment later Callum approached there table and Bens eyes glowed. 

'Hiya babe' Ben said as Callum sat down next to him and picked Ben's beer up so that he could take a drink.  
'Can I get you a pint mate? 'Jay asked  
'Nah its alright... I just came to take this one 'ere home' Callum said and he pointed in the direction of Ben and laughed. 

'By the way... thanks' Callum said before he stood back up and reached out his hand, Ben reached back and gripped Callum's hand letting him pull him up, he shrugged on his jacket. 

'Bye mate..apparently I've been pulled' he said laughing.  
'Have fun you too... I think' Jay said getting up and walking back to the bar. Ben pulled out of Callum's grasp and instead tightened his arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. 

They walked out of the pub like that and causally over the road.  
'What did ya mean...when ya thanked me?' Ben asked looking up at Callum  
'Ah... well I didn't mean to listen but I came looking for you and heard what ya said to Jay... you know about waiting for me... it was nice to hear ya say it' Callum told Ben sincerely 

'But ya dont have to wait any longer' Callum finished  
Ben stopped in his tracks and looked up to Callum , there bodies loosing contact for a moment. 

'What! do ya mean it... me and you' he said letting go of Callum's waist and using a hand gesture to imitate them being together.  
'Yeah.. I want it... with ya....and you with me' Callum whispered.

Ben did the only thing he could think of doing and that was to reach up to Callum's face pulling him down so he could kiss him passionately. Callum's hands pulled Ben into him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Ben's hands came to rest on the side of Callums face smoshing there lips together. 

As there kisssing got more intense Ben removed one of his hands from Callum's face and instead brought it down to squeeze his manhood.  
'Ah fuck' Callum groaned into Ben's mouth causing Ben to giggle, and do it again. He liked the reaction he could get out of Callum. 

'I can't Ben...I er....oh shit' Callum groaned pulling way from Ben's mouth.  
His legs where shaking as he let Ben push and prod and stroke him though his jeans. The immense pleasure shot up inside his veins in till he couldn't stand it any more. 'I Cant... not here... I'm gonna...' Callum panted.  
'You can babe... for me' Ben said tightening his hold on Callum pulling them tighter together, untill he heard Callum let out a breathtaking moan. Ben sucked the moan out of his mouth by kissing him deeply. he let Callum come down from his high before he took his hand away and ran it up and down Callums side. 

'Ben...' Callum whispered desperatly  
'I know... Come on' Ben said knowing exactly what Callum was trying to say. He moved back and wound his arm around Callum waist once more pulling him quickly in the direction of Callums flat. 

Once there it became frantic. Ben pounds as soon as the door was shut behind them. He shurgged his leather jacket off and chucked it on the sofa before kissing Callum again. He pulled at Callums lips, as his hands found his waist underneath the jacket he was wearing. Callum had one of his hands around Bens own waist and the other in Bens hair. 

The kisses had become wet and fast. Ben was a great kisser, he knew exactly what to do with his tongue and where to put his hands as he did it. Callum walked backwards as Ben pressed himself harder into Callum's body. He could feel Ben's hard on through his trousers straining against his own. 

The kisses lasted in till they backed into the kitchen counter. Callum then suprised Ben my lifting him off the ground and placing him on top of the counter. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum's neck as he pulled him into the v he made with his legs. He then started to lick and nibble and bite on Callum's neck, and Callum stroked his hands along Ben's thighs. 

Ben pulled back again after a while and started to un button Callum's shirt, he pushed his jacket of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor before pushing the offending shirt material to one side so he had access to Callum's naked chest. He was beautiful. his chest was smooth and free from hair unlike his own. His stomach was flat with a hint of a growing six pack. Ben ran his hands down Callum's chest and let them rest on the taught muscles. He felt Callum's chest rise and fall with pure lust. 

Callum decided pretty quickly that if Ben could undress him he wanted to undress Ben as much as he could whilst he was still sitting on the counter in front of him.  
Ben pulled back as he watched Callum's hands shake as he started to unbutton his own shirt. it was a shame he wasn't wearing one of his many tops with the zipper as he would have enjoyed watching Callum carefully pull down the zip to reveal his body. 

Once all of the buttons had be undone he pushed the shirt off of Ben's shoulders and mimicked what Ben had done with him. Ben unlike him had a little bit of hair, dotted around and a little snail trail which made him smile. Ben's stomach was not as flat as his, but he loved that there would be something to hold onto. Ben was strong and he could see the muscles growing in his arms. 

Callum was the first to make the next move. His hands hovered over the top of Bens jeans itching to unbutton and unzip to reveal more. He almost cried out when Ben's hand caught his and moved it away. He instead pulled it up to his lips and placed 3 slow sweet kisses on top. 

'Not here... bed' Ben whispered in a husky voice filled with lust and passion. 

Callum nodded his head and bent down slightly so he could pull Ben into his arms. Ben wrapped his legs around Callums waist and wound his arms around his neck once more. Callum held Ben to him one hand around his waist and the other underneath him to hold him up. 

He walked them slowly this time to the bedroom. He had a sudden thought maybe they shouldn't in his and Whitney's old bedroom... but the only other room available had once belonged to Paul and that seemed even worst. 

Callum opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. He then deposited Ben on the bed in front of him. He was glad he had changed the sheets and put a less feminie duvet cover on the bed as not to be reminded about his time with Whitney. 

Ben pulled Callum by the end of his shirt towards the bed. He got up and pushed Callum onto the bed before he straddled his thighs. He rubbed his hard on a few times against Callums causing Callum to groan.

Ben fumbled with Callum's jeans in till he managed to free him and pull them off his legs. He let Callum do the same to him in till they where on the bed together clad only in there boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum scooted his body up the bed so that he could lean against the headboard as Ben settled on his lap. They both hesitated for a moment almost unsure what to do next. 

'How do you want to do this Cal?' Ben asked as he stroked his hands down Callum's side.   
'I.... er... what do ya mean?' he asked nervously now, like he had just realised what they where about to do. 

Ben held back his giggle when he thought about Callum's question. He was so cute and Ben thought about how inexperienced Callum actually was.  
'If ya not ready... thats cool... no problem' Ben whispered bringing on of his hands up to cup Callum's face in his, keeping his other hand on his side. 

'No... No I am... I just ... I dont really know what happen's next?' Callum told Ben.   
'Oh baby, your so cute' Ben told him giving him a sweet smile and dropping his head down so he could place a soft kiss on Callum's lips. 

'When ya thought about us togther... did ya imagine me fucking you or you fucking me?' Ben asked 'Don't by shy either... I wanna know?' Ben finished   
Callum looked up at Ben again, he was nervous to tell Ben what he wanted but he knew Ben wouldn't judge him.

'I... erm... Well for the first time... I thought maybe you could.... ya know... fuck me?' Callum asked quickly lowering his head again.   
Ben felt him get even harder than he already was. He defiantly hadn't expected that, he genuinely thought that Callum would want to top him... he imagined Callum topping him... he felt a smile appear on his face as he thought about him topping his sweet lover. 

'I'd love to' Ben whispered pulling Callum into a deep kiss once more   
'And then maybe later, I could fuck you?' Callum asked as they pulled away.   
Ben grinned. 

He man handled Callum so that he was now laying down fully on the bed, kissing him, as his body pined down his man. He let his knee come to rest in the V of Callum's legs as he pushed into his body.   
Callum was panting hard as Ben pulled away.

'Have you got any lube?' Ben asked from his position over him, although they had been going out for a while Ben had yet to spend any real time in Callum's bedroom, only to sleep anyway, most of the sexy stuff happened frantically in the living room, Ben's room in the Beales house or in other inappropriate places.   
'Draw' Callum breathed out

Ben leant over Callum and pulled out the bedside table draw, he found a bottle of lube in there and some wet wipes.   
'And here I thought you where innocent' Ben teased.   
He opened the bottle of the lube and poured some on his hand and rubbed it in between his fingers warming It up a bit.  
'Ya ready?' Ben asked   
Callum just nodded, unsure of what Ben really meant but decided he should just run with it... he knew he was safe in Bens very capable hands. 

He watched as Ben scooted down his body so that he was now sitting on the duvet. He pulled Callum's boxers down in one swoop and chucked them off the end of the bed. He looked down at Callum's massive cock, hardening in front of him. He was almost quite glad that he would have a chance to warm his cock up in Callum before that giant organ entered him. It had been a while. 

Ben used his lubed fingers to trace a line from the bottom of Callum's balls to his entrance. He outlined it carefully, before pushing the tip of his index finger inside the ring of muscle. slowly. 

They had done something like this before, Callum had realised quite early on that he had the most intense orgasms of his life when Ben sucked his cock whilst inserting his finger inside him. Although they had already done this quite a few times Callum had only ever had one of Ben's fingers inside him, this time it was going to be more. 

Callum moaned when he felt Ben's finger slip inside him helped along my the large amount of lube that had made him wet, and open.   
Ben felt Callum stiffen when he attempted to enter another finger alongside the one already inside his lover. He used his other hand to massage Callum's taught stomach, gently grazing his thumb over the skin of Callum's manhood, causing him to groan at the intrusion.

'Shhh..... shhh darling' Ben soothed as he pushed both of his fingers inside Callum, he was so so tight and Ben was enjoying the sight of his fingers sinking into this beautiful man laid out bare in front of him.   
He felt his hard on grow popping out of the the waist band of his own boxers when he touched that special spot inside Callum which had him almost bucking up from the bed. 

Ben used this distraction to quickly insert another finger adding more lube, making his entrance wetter and more open.   
Callum squeezed his eyes shut with want and plessure as he felt Ben twist and prod his fingers inside him, at first it hurt a little bit, but now all he could feel was desire and lust.   
He tried to push himself down onto Ben's fingers urgently when he needed more causing Ben to giggle. 

'Hold up... darling... we're getting there... just need you to open a bit more for me' Ben whispered. He pushed his fingers up and inside again, twisting them around so he could stretch his lover out ready for his cock. 

He watched Callum literally thrusting himself down onto the fingers playing with him. He looked so hot underneath him, he loved how his sweat glistened from the light looking like tiny stars glittering on his chest. Ben loved how he made Callum feel and look.

Callum groaned out loud when he felt Belt slip his fingers out. He sighed at the loss and pulled his head up so he could watch what Ben was going to do next.   
Ben wiped his fingers on the bed sheets, before he pulled off his own boxers and let his dick bounce free. He leant over the side of the bed so he could find his jeans and pull out his wallet, inside he pulled out a condom he had been saving for a rainy day. 

He crawled over Callum with the condom in his hand, so he could kiss his lover passionately once more, there tongues met in the wet heat, before Ben pulled away. He opened the condom wrapper with his teeth making a show of it before kissing Callum on his nose and pulling back, shuffling himself down Callum's body settling in between his legs once more.  
Callum looked up and watched as Ben took hold of he condom, placing the tip on the head of his dick and rolling it down. just the sheer sight made him giddy and was grateful he was lying down. 

Callum watched as Ben shuffled forward, he took Callum's legs in his hands and pulled them up so that they settled around his waist. Ben had wondered whether this was the best postion for them considering of how long Callum's legs where but he wanted to be able to see Callum, to make sure he wasn't hurting, and to make sure Callum felt all of his love. 

He shuffled forward, leaning over Callum's body as he held onto his dick, stroking it up and down as he pressed the head against Callum's open hole. He used his other hand to smooth it over his stomach, as he felt Callum stifen once more. Ben's dick was a lot bigger than his fingers so he could understand.   
He pushed his cock ever so slowly into his lover, pausing when he heard Callum's breath hike, he watched as salty tears ran out of Callum's eyes and down his cheek. 

'Hey... darling... you okay?' Ben asked as he rubbed Callum's stomach some more. 'Open your eyes baby' he cooed as he complety stopped his movements.   
'Keep going' Callum whispered as he opened his eyes to see Ben hovering above him.   
'You sure? I can stop if its too much?' He contiuned   
'No.. No... Please' Callum cried.

Ben took that as the go ahead and pushed himself further inside Callum.   
'Push down darling.... let me in' Ben whispered, as Callum did what he was told.   
'Fuck!' Callum screamed when Ben finally seated himself fully withing his man. He shifted his body so that he could lay over Callum, both of his hands on either side of Callum's chest. He pushed forward again, causing Callum to moan out loud. 

Ben contiuned to thrust into Callum, using his arms for leverage, as he reached up to kiss Callum.   
Callum kissed Ben back urgently, moaning out inbetween their kisses. He bit Bens lip as Ben thrust into his hard, causing Ben to laugh.   
He did like a bit of rough.

'Ben!... I... Ah Fuck!' Callum cried as Ben pounded into his forcefully, finding and setting the pace.   
Ben felt Callum loosen everytime he thrust into his tight hole, causing him to pant out loudly. 'Oh Callum!' he yelled as he thust with ernest.   
He watched Callum underneath him, blood pumped though his veins as he watched his lover meet his thrusts, he looked so beautiful it was hard for Ben to concentrate.   
He shook this head when he felt Callum tighten around him. 

'Ben... I can't... I'm going to.....!' Callum yelled out   
Ben took hold of his hand, gripping them together as he pulled himself into Ben so he could kiss him.  
'Come for me darling' Ben whispered when there faces where inches apart. 

Callum yelled, as his dick spurted thick lengths of silky smooth cum, all over his and Ben's stomach, with out even a touch to his cock.  
Ben pushed in a few more times befoe he shudded  
'Callum...! oh fuck!' he yelled out as he came hard inside his lover. Callum's legs had dropped from Bens waist pretty quickly and where now besides him as he collapsed on to Callum's stomach, cock still inside him softening. 

'How was I?' Ben asked out of breath   
'Amazing... you are amazing' Callum whispered back. 'Thank you' he sighed.   
'Did I hurt you?' Ben asked concerned as Callum went silent  
'No... not at all' Callum told his lover. he leant down as much as he could and kissed Ben softly. 

His body felt like mush, he did however love the feel of Ben still inside him.  
Ben waited a few more minutes before he finally pulled out of Callum, causing Callum to groan at the sudden lost. 

Ben took hold of the condom, pulled it carefully off of him, tided it up and chucked it on the bedside table.   
He then pulled himself up so Callum could wrap his arms around him. 

'I cant wait to do that to you' Callum admited quietly, as Ben pulled him down for some more sweet kisses.  
Ben was exhausted, physically and mentally exhausted.  
His heart and mind was full of love for his gorgeous man around him, he couldn't remember a time when he felt like this, even with Paul it hasn't felt like this, Ben almost felt guity thinking it but it was true, after years of waiting he finally had found his home. 

'I love you' Ben whispered into Callum's Chest as he fell asleep. Callum shuffled up, on the bed holding Ben to his chest as he pulled the covers up and over them.  
He held his lover, all wet and sticky from there love making.   
He pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head.   
'Love you too' he whispered, as he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders or any characters used. All belong to the BBC


End file.
